


the one who makes you come undone

by anirondack



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan likes Adam's hands and Adam has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one who makes you come undone

**Author's Note:**

> been sitting on this idea for a while but haven't had time to write it. everyone loves some good old-fashioned fingerfucking. B)
> 
> lmao i have no idea where the title is from i didn't come up with it

Lazy evenings at the Barns are becoming commonplace, and Adam marvels at the idea that anything like the Barns could be considered commonplace. Coming over the pass into Singer’s Falls is like driving into a bubble, one where the laws of the universe only tangentially matter. Ronan seems perfectly at home there, but Adam is still getting used to walking into this world like he’s allowed to be there.

Ronan makes dinner, which consists of fried Spam cut up and dropped into a package of beef ramen. It’s warm and salty and delicious and Adam groans his delight at it from around his fork and Ronan tries not to look too pleased with himself. They toss the bowls in the sink and lounge on the couch for a while; Adam tugs Ronan’s legs into his lap and Ronan closes his eyes as Adam traces little shapes around them, scratching lines into the denim of his jeans. Ronan suggests a movie but Adam shakes his head. The Barns have such a quiet magic to them that it feels like a movie might disturb it. Seeing the Barns in a movie would be commonplace too, except it couldn’t possibly live up to the real thing.

They hang out quietly together, and Adam strokes his hands over Ronan’s legs in soft patterns. Ronan opens his eyes after a while to watch, and Adam glances up at him and smiles a little, then looks down again. He tugs at the hem of Ronan’s jeans. “Take these off?”

“You’d get a man naked in his own living room?” Ronan says lightly.

“Sure.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Ronan suggests.

Adam shrugs and nods and Ronan swings his legs out of Adam’s lap. Adam silently bemoans their absence for a moment, and then Ronan is reaching down and tugging him upright. He holds onto Adam’s hand once Adam’s upright, which makes Adam smile softly again, and then Ronan half leads, half drags him upstairs to his room. It’s a little warmer here than downstairs, which Adam finds nice, and Ronan usually runs pretty hot. He steps forward, almost all hesitance gone after several months of this, and presses himself against Ronan’s chest. Almost all of Ronan’s surprise is gone after several months of this, but he still breathes in softly before he drapes his arms loosely around Adam’s shoulders. Adam holds him for a moment, then gently pushes Ronan back until he stumbles and sits down on the bed. Ronan looks up at him and Adam smirks a little, thn reaches down to unbutton Ronan’s jeans. Ronan’s breath catches, just enough for Adam to notice, and then Adam unzips the zipper and tugs at the waistband. Ronan lifts his hips up and Adam pulls the jeans down his legs and catches his socks and tosses them all on the floor, leaving Ronan in a tank top and boxers. Ronan shivers a little, then scoots back to lie down on the bed. He holds out a hand to Adam, but instead of lying down next to him, Adam climbs on top of him. He straddles Ronan’s waist and leans down to press their bodies together and tucks his face against Ronan’s neck. “Mm. You should take off your pants more often.”

“You should take off my pants more often,” Ronan replies. Adam chuckles.

“Maybe once it stops snowing.”

“Fucking Virginia.”

“I know.” Ronan’s hands come up to run along Adam’s sides, toying with the edge of his shirt before moving on. Adam hums quietly and mirrors him, then strokes his hand up to Ronan’s shoulder and neck, dragging light little touches over Ronan’s skin. Ronan shivers again, more pronounced, and Adam’s smirk returns.

“I could warm you up.”

“What?”

“I could make you warmer, since it’s cold out.”

“What kind of porno dialogue shit is this, Parrish?”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re trapped inside in the snow in winter, you say you can warm me up, there’s candles and Marvin Gaye, someone gets plowed. Haven’t you ever been on the internet?”

“You old romantic,” Adam deadpans. Ronan snorts. “I have something I could try, if you wanted.”

“Oh yeah?” Ronan’s hand settles at the small of Adam’s back, fingertips pressing in a little. He does that sometimes, and Adam thinks it’s one of the more intimate touches they share. His other hand takes Adam’s and brings his fingers to his lips. He rests them against his mouth without kissing them, just letting them settle.

“Yeah.”

“Like what?” Ronan’s lips move against Adam’s fingers and Adam’s pulse kicks up a couple beats as he thinks about what he’s considered doing with them.

“You like my hands,” he points out.

Ronan glances up, then rolls his eyes, even though he’s blushing a little. “Yeah, I know. We’ve been over this.”

“So you know that I like that you like them,” Adam says. He reaches his thumb out to stroke over Ronan’s bottom lip and feels a short rush of breath against it as Ronan sighs.

“Yeah,” he agrees softly.

“Yeah,” Adam repeats. He traces up to Ronan’s upper lip, then switches to his index and middle fingers. Ronan’s lips part a little and Adam just touches him for a bit, and then presses the tips of his fingers against the spit-slick skin of the barely visible inside of Ronan’s lower lip. Ronan’s mouth instantly opens a bit more and Adam presses his fingers inside, just to the first knuckle. Ronan sucks lightly at them immediately, and Adam closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath that he knows Ronan hears. “Wanna use ‘em.”

“Wha’?”

“I wanna finger you,” Adam says, or rather, stumbles over. Ronan’s mouth opens a little, and he flushes several shades darker. “Since you like my hands and all, and I like it when you–”

“Jesus Lord, Parrish,” Ronan breathes, and then he reaches up and pulls Adam down to kiss him. It catches Adam a little by surprise, but after several months of practice, it’s easy to fall right into it. Ronan used to be a little hesitant, like he was scared or thought he might wake up, but eventually, Adam managed to get into his head that he liked kissing Ronan and wanted to keep doing it, and then Ronan took a bit of control back and pushed Adam down on the couch and kissed him until he forgot everything.

That kiss was a bit like this one, but Adam knows where he is and what he needs to do. It’s just a bit hard to keep it all straight when Ronan’s hands are curled around the back of his neck and he can feel the beginnings of Ronan’s interest in the situation pressed up against his hip.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Adam manages around kisses, and Ronan pulls back for a second with dark eyes and a confused expression.

“What?” He doesn’t sound nervous, but Adam suspects that he might just be hiding it really well.

“I need to get stuff,” Adam explains. “Otherwise I’ll never get out of this bed.”

“That’s fine, don’t get out of this bed,” Ronan counters.

Adam flicks his ear lightly, and Ronan gives him a betrayed look. “I’ll be back in like four seconds, okay?”

“Don’t get lost,” Ronan says, and Adam makes a face at him, then rolls off of him and onto his feet. He kicks off his own jeans, which earns a wolf whistle, which in turn earns a middle finger, and then Adam slips out of Ronan’s bedroom and across the hall to the upstairs bathroom. He goes to the medicine cabinet and retrieves a small bottle of lube. He knows it’s there because Ronan had not very discreetly shown it to him one morning while they were brushing their teeth. It’s still mostly full, and he pauses for a moment and runs it under some hot water first before he leaves the bathroom and goes back to Ronan’s room and stops dead in the doorway.

Ronan’s still lying on his back, but he’s taken off his tank top and he has his hand shoved down into his boxers, which are riding a couple inches lower than they usually do. His wrist is moving in a slow but rhythmic fashion, and when Ronan opens his eyes to look at Adam, he grins and doesn’t stop.

“I wasn’t gone _that_ long,” Adam says eventually.

“Too long,” Ronan replies. “I got bored.”

“Impatient bastard,” Adam says, then tosses the lube at him. It hits Ronan in the chest with a soft _thud_ and Ronan grabs his ribs with the hand not currently fisted around his cock and pretends to be wounded. Adam is across the room in a few steps and he shoves Ronan’s legs to the side so he can sit down on the edge of the bed. Ronan reaches out his hand and Adam takes it, watching Ronan’s fist move inside his boxers. “I wanna see you.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” Adam tugs at Ronan’s boxers. “Can I take them off?”

“Yeah.” Ronan stops jerking himself off then, and hooks his thumb in the waistband to push them down. Adam helps get them the rest of the way off and throws them behind him, then lets his eyes drag over Ronan again. It had only taken the time he’d been gone for Ronan to get himself fully hard, and Adam pushes Ronan’s hand away so that he can curl his fingers around Ronan’s cock and give it a slow pull. Ronan makes a noise low in his throat and tilts his head back a little, then sighs and drapes his arm over his face.

“You alright?” Adam asks as he strokes Ronan slowly.

“Probably gonna die, but I’m good,” Ronan says, which makes Adam laugh. “Have you been, like… thinking about this?”

“Maybe,” Adam admits. “Have you?”

“Plead the sixth,” Ronan mumbles.

“That’s the right to face your accuser. You’re looking for the fifth.”

“Plead that too.”

Adam reaches up and pushes Ronan’s arm away. Ronan peers down at him, squinting a little. His eyes are even darker now, blue being swallowed up by black, and his blush is high on his cheeks. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ronan says back.

“You okay?”

“God…” Ronan laughs a little and rubs his face with his forearm before he lets it fall above his head. “Yeah, I’m okay. Fuckin’ hard.”

“I can tell.” Adam gives Ronan’s cock another slow stroke and Ronan twitches forward. “I wanna make you harder.”

“Fuck, Adam,” Ronan breathes. “Yeah. Won’t take much.”

“To make you hard or to make you come?”

“Not sure yet. Go see.”

Adam laughs again, which seems to make Ronan glow a little. He brings his hand up to lick his palm, then goes back to slowly jerking Ronan off. It’s smoother now, and Ronan strains against his hand a little and rolls his hips forward.

“Parrish, you gotta get on with it, man,” he says, a little hoarsely. “I wanna last.”

“Am I getting you that worked up?” Adam murmurs, even as he draws his legs up onto the bed. He nudges Ronan’s legs apart and Ronan looks down at him between them, then drops his head back and curses.

“Fuck, yeah, you are.”

“Good,” Adam says, voice low, and he feels Ronan’s cock twitch a little, sees the muscles in his stomach tense, and feels his own arousal starting to press hard against the front of his boxers. He reaches over for the lube and pops the cap with his thumbnail, then drips a little on his hand and starts jerking Ronan off a little faster. Ronan makes a sharp, startled noise and covers his face again, even as his hips buck up. “What’s up?”

“Cold,” Ronan mutters. “It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Adam gives Ronan’s cock several more strokes, then gets his fingers a little wetter and runs them lightly down the cleft of Ronan’s ass.

“Fuck, oh God,” Ronan mumbles into his own arm. Adam looks up, amused.

“I haven’t done anything.”

“Fucking shut up,” Ronan bites back, though it lacks any venom. His legs spread a little more and heat builds up a little in Adam’s belly at the way Ronan’s arching up a little already.

“So, from what I’ve read–”

“I literally do not want to hear it,” Ronan declares.

“Don’t you want to know about your prostate?” Adam says innocently.

“You’re killing me, Parrish. I’m gonna die for real.”

Adam chuckles again, then rubs the pads of two fingers against Ronan’s entrance. He feels the muscles relax and tense again, relax and tense, and it’s kind of fascinating. It would be more interesting if there wasn’t a steady drain of blood from his head to his cock.

“You gotta relax more,” Adam says, in a manner he hopes is soothing. “Just, like, press down with your body.” Ronan grunts in acknowledgement and the muscles Adam’s touching relax again, for longer this time. “Good, that’s good,” Adam praises and Ronan bites his lip.

He gets more lube and jerks Ronan off some more and squeezes his ass and laughs when Ronan yelps at the cold and groans when Ronan reaches down to stroke his own cock and then they get caught up kissing for a little while. Adam gets trapped in the slide of Ronan’s lips and nearly forgets what they’re doing before Ronan pulls back the barest fraction of an inch and says, “Adam, c’mon.”

“What?”

“Want you.” Ronan swallows. “Want you to do it.”

“Want me to do what?” There’s a teasing edge in Adam’s voice now and Ronan hears it and sacrifices his pride anyway.

“Want you to finger me,” he says, barely above a whisper, but the fact he asked at all is hot enough that Adam has to kiss him again.

“Want me to finger you,” he repeats against Ronan’s lips. Ronan nods quickly. “Want me to fuck you with my fingers?”

“Christ, Parrish.”

“You’ll remember it every time you look at my hands,” Adam murmurs between kisses. “When I’m reading, or driving–” Ronan lets out a slightly strangled moan “–or doing homework or something. You’re gonna remember.”

“Yeah,” Ronan breathes. “Yeah, come on, do it.”

Adam grins against his mouth and gives him one more kiss, then sits back between Ronan’s thighs. They’re both pretty wet, but Adam gets more lube anyway and slips his fingers down along Ronan’s ass again. He rubs some more against Ronan’s entrance, feels the muscles relax a little again, and then very carefully eases the tip of one finger in. Ronan lets out a sharp breath and Adam freezes, but then Ronan nods. “It’s good, I’m good,” he insists. “Keep going.”

“I plan on it,” Adam says, which makes Ronan buck a little again. Adam holds his hip down with his other hand, then pushes his wrist forward a little. Ronan’s body squeezes around him, and it’s the same feeling of tightening and relaxing but all around him, which is a little dizzying. Ronan’s hand slips from his hip onto the bed and grabs the sheets as Adam slowly eases his way past the initial resistance, and then it’s just hot and tight and Ronan groaning above him, rocking downwards.

“What’s it feel like?” Adam asks as he curls his finger up a little. He’s only pressed in to the second knuckle and he knows he has to go farther back, but he’s a little in awe right now and he has to take a moment.

“Dunno,” Ronan manages. “Weird. Hot.”

“Hot like really warm or–”

“Hot like I’m gonna fuckin’ bust the second you find what you’re looking for,” Ronan says through gritted teeth.

Adam curses softly. “Try to hold off a little longer than that.”

“Not likely,” Ronan warns, then tilts his hips up. “Keep going?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I got you.” Adam reaches for the lube again and drips a bit around where his finger disappears into Ronan’s body (oh, God) and works it around a little with his thumb, then draws back a little and pushes forward again. Ronan’s body opens for him a little easier now, and he feels more than hears Ronan let out a sharp breath and cant his hips up a little more. Adam closes his eyes for a moment and reaches down to tug his cock up out of the waistband of his boxers to relieve a little bit of the pressure, then starts rubbing his middle finger around the rim where his index finger disappears.

“You goin’ for two?” Ronan asks breathlessly.

“Yeah, in a second. Gotta get you all warmed up,” Adam says wryly.

“Pretty fuckin’ warm right now, gotta say.” Adam crooks his finger up a little. “Oh, God.”

“Am I there?”

“Don’t think so, but _fuck_.” Adam hums to himself and presses in, achingly slowly, until his knuckles brush up against Ronan’s ass. Ronan lets out another shaky moan and Adam pets at his thigh, then just as slowly starts to draw his finger out. Ronan opens his mouth to protest, but Adam thrusts back in shallowly and it turns into an undignified, loud groan that makes a little spot of precome dab on Adam’s belly. He does it again, drawing out to the second knuckle and pressing back in, and it seems to be good, because Ronan’s thighs shake a little. Adam leans over without looking away from Ronan and kisses the inside of one, and then very carefully eases the tip of his middle finger in along his first finger. “Can you take a second?” he asks.

“Yeah, think so,” Ronan says. His voice is a little shaky too, though not as bad as his legs.

“You’re doing real good, Ronan,” Adam tells him, which makes Ronan whine very quietly. His cock lies abandoned against his belly, so Adam leans up a little and brushes his lips against it and it’s a good distraction as he slowly presses his middle finger into Ronan. Ronan groans through his teeth and bears down and it suddenly gets a lot easier to move. Adam twists his fingers a little, turning his wrist upright again, and starts thrusting again, more shallowly than before.

Ronan swears loudly and his hands twist in the blankets and his cock bobs a little and Adam has to reach down to palm himself with the hand that isn’t knuckle deep (oh, _God_ ) in Ronan. They both pause for a moment, Ronan catching his breath and Adam remembering how to breathe, and then Ronan looks down at him again and murmurs, “God, Adam, fuck me, please.”

A bit of Adam’s control snaps and he thrusts his hand forward a little more roughly than before. He’s about to apologize, but Ronan moans again and his head falls back and he seems to be a fan, so Adam does it again, and then again. Ronan’s too tight for a steady rhythm, but Adam starts to figure out what he’s doing, and he curls his fingers up toward the ceiling and presses forward until he brushes past something that feels different, but he doesn’t have time to catalogue exactly _how_ it feels different because Ronan is arching up and grabbing at the bed and choking out a loud curse. Adam’s eyes widen a little and he watches as Ronan sags back against the bed, shaking even harder, and then says, “Think I found it.”

“What the fuck,” Ronan replies.

“Good?”

“Yeah, fuck, what the hell.”

“Good.” Adam crooks his finger a little more and Ronan’s entire body tenses, and then he lets out a high moan and thrashes his head to the side a little. “Yeah. Good. Feel good?”

“Fuckin’ feels– fuck, yeah, it’s good,” Ronan pants out, and then tries to press himself down a little. “‘S a lot. Intense.”

“You like it intense,” Adam murmurs, which earns another moan, and then he pins Ronan’s hip down again and starts thrusting his fingers again, making sure to aim for that same spot.

Ronan falls to pieces nearly immediately and Adam’s not sure if he’s ever been this hard in his life. Ronan’s cock, which had softened a little in the process, is now flushed and hard against his belly and leaking more than it usually does. Adam swallows hard has he watches it twitch, and his own cock throbs at the way Ronan keeps halfway reaching for himself to finish himself off and then letting his hand fall back against the bed. He rewards him with a particularly slow rub and Ronan cries out loudly, groping blindly for Adam’s hair. He pulls hard and Adam feels half out of his mind with how focused he is on every part of Ronan and doesn’t even care that it hurts.

He fingers Ronan deep and Ronan thrashes above him, trying and failing to stay still. Once Adam gets the angle down right, it’s pretty easy to find that spot over and over again, and Ronan is unraveling faster than Adam’s ever seen him before. He’s sweating and his belly is wet with precome and Adam’s heard the name _God_ more times than Ronan ever says it in church, the word _fuck_ more than Ronan ever said it in school, and he’s pretty sure he’s about to catch on fire himself at the way Ronan’s squirming. Ronan’s cock is dark and straining and shivering with the rest of him, and Adam’s not sure how he can possibly be holding on now with the way that Ronan nearly screams when Adam presses the pads of both fingers firmly against his prostate.

“Ronan,” Adam breathes, then reaches up to touch Ronan’s hand. Ronan immediately turns his hand over and twists their fingers together and squeezes hard. He’s panting, but he looks down at Adam over the sharp rise and fall of his chest and Adam’s mouth goes dry at how wrecked he looks.

“Yeah?” Ronan says softly, and he sounds even more wrecked than he looks. Adam has to close his eyes for a second, and when he opens them, Ronan is still there, still a mess, still better than anything Adam could have dreamed of.

“Wanna make you come,” Adam says. “Will you come for me?”

Ronan shudders and nods and closes his eyes again. “Wanna touch myself.”

“Don’t. Come on my fingers.” The order comes out before he has time to think about it, but Ronan tenses all around him and groans again and nods. “Fuck, that’s so hot, Ronan, God, you’re gonna come just from me fucking you like this…”

“Gonna come from you breathing funny,” Ronan says. “C’mon, Parrish, fuck me like you mean it.”

Adam swears, and then he does.

He only fucks Ronan like he means it for a minute, though. He gets his knees up under himself and presses his wrist forward to bury his fingers in deep and stops thrusting so much as just rubbing against that spot unwaveringly. Ronan jams his palm against his mouth and bites down on his own skin, but high pitched moans make it out anyway. He thrusts himself down to make up for Adam not moving and Adam runs his free hand up over Ronan’s chest and his neck and his belly, rubbing precome into Ronan’s skin, making them both sticky and slick with it. He keeps up a litany of murmured words that he can’t control, _“Yeah, Ronan, you look so good, I’m so hard just watching you, so good, can’t believe you’re just taking this,”_ and Ronan takes it all and gives it back in choked moans and curses in languages that Adam doesn’t even know.

Adam’s head is bowed when Ronan’s hand shoots out and grabs his shoulder, and then Ronan lets out a low _fuck!_ and suddenly his cock twitches hard and he spills white all over his stomach in long, drawn out pulses. Adam stares, mouth slightly open, barely remembering to keep his fingers moving, and he can only watch as Ronan shakes and comes and eventually collapses back against the bed.

Adam pulls his fingers out as quickly as he can without hurting Ronan and then he’s climbing back into Ronan’s lap. Ronan is still shaking but he manages to look up at Adam, dazed, and then down to where Adam’s pulling his cock out of his boxers and starting to jerk himself off furiously. Ronan is too boneless to do anything but curl his hands around Adam’s thighs, but it barely takes more than thirty second before Adam hisses out Ronan’s name and adds to the mess all over Ronan’s chest and belly. He kneels above Ronan, trying to catch his breath, and then pitches forward a little to land on his hands and knees, hovering over Ronan until Ronan reaches up and clumsily tugs him down so that they can press together again.

“Gross,” Adam comments as their come smears between their stomachs.

“Yeah,” Ronan rasps.

“You’ll live?”

“I’m dead. I just came out my soul.”

Adam laughs openly at that and Ronan presses his forehead against Adam’s throat. There are slight tremors in his arms that Adam rubs away, and when their sweat cools down enough to be itchy, Adam peels himself off of Ronan and pulls him upright to drag him off to the shower.


End file.
